rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/History
Background White Fang In Black and White, Blake tells Sun Wukong that she was practically "born into" the White Fang organization while explaining to Professor Ozpin that she grew up outside of the kingdoms of Remnant. From early in her life, she was involved in the organization's protests against unfair and discriminatory treatment of Faunus. It is clear that she continued as an active supporter of the organization despite its turn to militancy approximately five years before she enrolled at Beacon Academy. Despite her later-expressed misgivings at the organization trying to gain respect through fear, she fought alongside other members of the organization and was clearly trained to become a proficient guerrilla fighter. "Black" Trailer Blake is first seen assisting in the raiding of a cargo train owned by the Schnee Dust Company, carrying shipments of Dust. She appears to have a connection to a masked man named Adam. During the raid, Blake helps Adam fight off an army of AK-130 Androids in order to reach the cargo hold and find what Adam was looking for. However, upon discovering Adam's plans to blow the train up, along with the crew, Blake starts to have doubts. They are then attacked by a Spider Droid and forced outside, where Blake distracts it long enough for Adam to charge an attack and destroy it. When he turns around, Blake decides to sever their connection and the train car, saying goodbye as the train pulls away without Adam. Blake later tells Sun: "I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." RWBY Welcome to Beacon Blake is present on the first day at Beacon Academy, reading a book in the landing area. She is seen to verbally attack Weiss Schnee in a cool manner, using the Schnee Dust Company's bad reputation as a base for her insults. After Weiss leaves the area, Ruby Rose comments on the encounter, only to turn around and find that Blake has already left. After all the students are dismissed and sent to bed, Ruby and Yang Xiao Long spot Blake in a corner, reading a book. Ruby, forced by Yang to talk to her and make friends, is dragged over to where Blake is. Though the conversation is awkward at first, Ruby and Blake start to warm up to each other and seem to become friends somewhat; however, Weiss interrupts the conversation and causes an argument once more. Knowing she won't be able to continue her book, Blake blows out the candles beside her. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Shining Beacon *The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Beacon Academy Initiation Although she is never directly seen in this episode, Kerry Shawcross tweeted that Blake was one of the silhouettes shown in the Beacon Cliffs launch lineup. This tweet, however, was possibly a joke made to address the commotion caused by Blake's absence. While Blake doesn't make an actual appearance in this episode, Ruby contemplates having her as her partner, as they both seem to like books. However, because of Blake's quiet nature, Ruby fears she wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with her. She is seen running through the shadows of the forest while Yang is searching for a partner, possibly attempting to scrutinize the fighting styles of other students in order to deliberately choose a partner. After Yang is confronted by two Ursi and knocks one far away with a series of punches, she turns to the other one. Before she can attack, it is swiftly defeated by one quick strike from Blake and her Gambol Shroud. The two smile at each other. Blake and Yang make it to the temple, where they discover the relics, which Blake notes are just chess pieces. They walk around the temple, making note that some pairs have already found the temple, and study the pieces up close. Blake seems uninterested in which piece they pick, so when Yang suggests taking a yellow knight, Blake agrees. However when the two hear a girly scream, Yang asks Blake if she heard it and what they should do. Blake on the other hand seems distracted by something in the sky as Ruby is seen flying through the air towards the temple. As Blake and Yang stand by the temple, Blake starts to notice all the strange things going on, like Ruby falling from the sky, Nora riding on the back of an Ursa to the temple, and Pyrrha being chased by a Death Stalker. As Weiss flies overhead on a Nevermore, Blake says she is going to fall (which she eventually does). Blake then follows the rest of the students to an old structure on the cliffside and helps Ren defend Nora from the Death Stalker before retreating with the others. Nora then accidentally knocks Blake off the broken pathway, but she manages to swing onto the Nevermore and hit it multiple times with little damage. Ruby then comes up with a plan and to use Blake's ribbon as a large slingshot, with Weiss launching Ruby at the Nevermore and allowing Ruby to defeat it. Once they return to Beacon, Blake is assigned to Team RWBY. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The First Step *The First Step, Pt.2 *The Emerald Forest *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 *Players and Pieces Start of Classes After rooming with her team, Blake wakes up with an uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Blake points out that they need to unpack, holding a suitcase that accidentally opens up and the contents fall to the floor, prompting her to say they need to clean as well. They begin setting up their belongings, with Blake organizing her bookshelf until she takes out a book titled Ninjas of Love, but quickly puts it in a hidden location, apparently wary of someone seeing it. When Ruby suggests making bunk beds, Blake agrees, stating that it would be more efficient. Blake later rushes out of the room with Yang and Ruby after Weiss points out class starts in five minutes. During Professor Port's lecture on the Grimm, she seems uninterested. As Weiss faces off against the Boarbatusk in Professor Port's class, Blake gives her encouragement with the rest of her teammates, waving a small Team RWBY flag and telling her to "fight well." She is later seen in their dorm room asleep in the bottom bunk under Yang. Blake is seen sitting with her team, alongside Team JNPR, reading a book during lunchtime, while Nora tells a story about her dream, which she is heavily ignoring. She then closes her book, after seeing how Cardin is treating Velvet. She then agrees with Pyrrha's statement on how she hates people that hurt others, such as Cardin and his team, and mentions that he's not the only person she can't stand to see being rude to others. Blake is seen attending a history class in Bartholomew's class. She is sitting next to Pyrrha where both explain a particular battle fought in The Faunus War. Blake mentions how Faunus were able to obtain victory, shortly after Pyrrha mentioned that Faunus often have good night vision. She then says that if the general had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as a failure, provoking Cardin. Blake is seen in the Forever Fall forest alongside her team listening to Glynda Goodwitch, who comments on the forest and the assignment given to them by Professor Peach. After the teams go to search for sap, she is seen alongside Ruby, who is collecting sap, while she stares at her teammate with her hand on her cheek. Blake was briefly seen alongside Yang. Under orders from Ruby, she and Yang went to get Glynda to warn her of the Ursa. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Badge and The Burden *The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 *Jaunedice *Forever Fall *Forever Fall, Pt.2 Team Divided Blake notices and is surprised by Sun Wukong in Downtown Vale. Before and after this incident, Weiss states her claim about how the White Fang is nothing but a group of anti-Human Faunus, prompting Blake to argue with her long into the evening of that day. When Weiss condemns the White Fang yet again for attacking her family, Blake bursts with emotion and exclaims that they were tired of being pushed around, accidentally revealing her past. She then runs away from her teammates, and meets up with Sun Wukong outside the academy. At a café, Blake explains her involvement and departure from White Fang to Sun Wukong. She announces her intention to prove the White Fang innocent of the dust thefts, to which Sun suggests they catch the real thieves in the act. They then head to a harbor, only to witness White Fang agents collaborating with Roman Torchwick, a human, which astonishes Blake. Blake tries to use her previous ties to the White Fang to get them to stop, but is forced to fight off both them and Roman. Although she is aided by Wukong, Roman manages to match their combined efforts, only to stop when Ruby and Penny arrive on the scene. Afterwards, she meets up with the remainder of the team and reconciles with Weiss. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Stray *Black and White Second Semester While eating with Yang and Weiss in the dining hall, Blake looks over a notebook with the image of Adam Taurus and the original logo of the White Fang. Yang tries to see what she is looking at, but Blake claims they are notes from last semester and Yang quickly looses interest and goes back to catching food Nora is throwing at her. Ruby then appears with a large binder full of ideas on how to spend their last free day before the second semester starts, but Blake wants to back out. Weiss on the other hand feels that even if they don't do anything, they stay together as a team, but is cut off when she is hit in the face with a pie as a result of Yang and Nora's escalating food fight. Meanwhile outside, Sun is describing to Neptune how he met Blake and how they fought off the White Fang, but asks him to keep the fact that she is a Faunus a secret because he wants Blake to trust him. When they enter the dining hall however, Blake and her team are currently involved in a large food battle. Blake and Pyrrha fight using large rolls of French bread, but she is forced back. After Nora takes out both Weiss and Yang, Blake picks up a large chain of sausage links and uses them as a whip, knocking Nora into some soda machines. Nora forces Blake back with the cans, but Blake is defeated when Pyrrha uses her Semblance to control all the cans and forces Blake against the wall, defeating her. After the fight, Blake jumps out of the way as Yang crashes through the ceiling and is seen laughing with the other. Some time later, Blake Belladonna is seen with her team in the library playing a board game, to which she seems to be inattentive. Following Sun and Neptune's arrival, Blake leaves the library and secludes herself in her team's dorm room, remembering the events of what happened during the fight with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, and her meeting with Ozpin. She is then confronted by her team, and is stopped by Weiss from leaving the room who makes a note of her recent behavior in being quiet, anti-social and moody. Blake points out her worries, as to how everyone can be so calm, and on Roman and the White Fang, saying that they are planning who knows what, but Weiss remarks on how they aren't ready to stop them, with Blake following on how they may never be ready and that something bad is coming, as their enemies won't wait and would strike soon. After Ruby plans in having all of them stop their enemies, the whole team agrees, along with Blake, who in a happy tone, notes that they are all in it together. Blake is first seen alongside her team in Professor Port's class, which was seen to have ended. Later in the dorm room, she and her team, are preparing themselves for an investigation, as she points out on how she thought the class would never end. With each member reminiscing on their mission, with Blake knowing on the meeting the White Fang's factions have in getting new members, she notes that she can get information if she is able to get in their meetings. Alongside her team, they are surprised by Sun, who is hanging from a tree branch outside their room. After Sun decides to help them, Blake refuses, saying the the investigation will be done by her team, but Sun objects to it, still deciding to help them. Seemingly having no other choice, Sun is paired with Blake by Ruby to investigate the White Fang. Blake and Sun are seen arriving at the location of a White Fang Faction Meeting, and prepare to infiltrate it. Blake also informs Sun on the many reasons of why they use Grimm Masks, it being a symbol, since humanity made them look like monsters, they decided to act like monsters themselves, with Sun implying on how dark it is, but Blake responds which is exactly the same as the one who started it. However, Roman manages to spot them, and Blake shoots the power granting them the chance to escape, but are chased by Roman in the Atlesian Paladin-290 he had presented to the White Fang's new recruits. As the two run away, Blake contacts her team, as the chase heads from the town to the highway, where the battle officially starts. However, Sun is eventually blown away along with Neptune, leaving Blake and her team to fend of the machine alone. The four girls eventually manage to defeat Roman, thus destroying the robot in the process, but Roman manages to escape with the aid of Neo. When Weiss makes a small joke, Blake walks away while Yang tells her that the timing of the joke didn't matter, but on how it should be delivered. ;Episodes Covering These Events *Best Day Ever *Welcome to Beacon *A Minor Hiccup *Painting the Town... Category:History pages